Intercooler supercharger systems have been developed in the past to obtain additional power from an engine. A supercharger delivers additional air so that a vehicle engine can burn additional fuel. The additional air is provided by compressing the air with the supercharger before it enters the engine. When the air is compressed, however, the temperature of the air rises. Higher-temperature air is less dense and more volatile. An intercooler has been used between the supercharger and the engine to cool the compressed air to the desired temperature before injecting it into the engine.
Intercooler cores in the past have been mounted to the supercharger housing, with the housing lid going on top of the intercooler core(s). These designs have required two castings, one per side to bolt to a cylinder head. In one of these designs the supercharger housing bolts to these castings. A housing lid is then added. In another design including a monolithic housing with the lid casted into the housing, a “sliding” portion of the intercooler is required. From an OEM standpoint, neither of these designs could be used by an original equipment manufacturer (“OEM”). As a result, these designs are after-market products.